


Salvation

by SquidSoup



Category: Persona 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidSoup/pseuds/SquidSoup
Summary: Salvation means something different to everyone.





	

Jun had been ready to die, accepted that fact with uncanny ease. He was ready to step in and take a hit for any of his friends without doubt or regret. But he didn’t expect to be seconds away of being crushed between walls along with Tatsuya. He was actually a bit shocked.

The walls had stopped, he didn’t know how or why, but he wasn’t going to question it, least they started up again. But Lisa was nowhere to be seen despite having entered the room instants before them, and many possibilities ran through Jun’s mind, one worse than the other. If she had been crushed, vaporized, teleported to hell or anything else he imagined there was no one to blame but himself, like everything else that was happening.

His eyes went through the small room many times. Nothing but him and Tatsuya; idly standing beside him; were there, but maybe a switch to a secret room could be there, or something, anything that would lead them back to her in one piece.

“Wh... What does this mean? Lisa’s not here...”

“It’s okay, we should go back for now.”

He felt Tatsuya’s warm hand on his shoulder along with his soothing voice, and Jun let him briefly hug him from behind. Truly, Xibalba was nothing like any of them had known before, even with his own past wishes of waking it up from slumber. Back then he didn’t give much thought to what it actually was other than supposed salvation.

But salvation wasn’t the mass destruction of many for the sake of a few, much less if they didn’t have a word on it. For everyone, salvation meant something different. When he thought of salvation, Jun thought of watching movies with Lisa, playing on Michel’s band, listening to the wisdom (or bad jokes) of the Persona users before him, of Tatsuya holding his hand a little bit tighter, of drifting to sleep in Maya’s arms as she talked with her roommate about trivial and important things.

“Yeah, let’s go back to the other room for now, Tatsuya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Random twitter talk lead to this, just Take It.


End file.
